Egyptian Moon A Marik Ishtar story
by babygrl89
Summary: Miyu of Crystal Tokyo is tired of having to training to be a sailor scout and also of upholding her duties as a princess. During a royal ceremony, a distant relative, Yugi Moto, attends with his friends, including a familiar egyptian boy. Will she be able to escape her duties? sorry I suck at summeries :/ marik/oc kaiba/oc slight bakura/oc joey/oc and tristan/oc
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay so to all those who read my "Do you love me" story. This is the new and improved version of it. I wrote the other one when I was very young and I hated it, and I hated how I made my OC so now I have made her into a different person, new name and everything! So I hope you enjoy this practically brand new story line and OC. ENJOY ^_^**

**C****H. 1: LOST AND FOUND**

"Mommy, I'm tired. Can we go back to the hotel with daddy and Rini?"

A little girl, about the age of 8 with the mark of the moon kingdom upon her forehead said since the sun was blazing into her big blue eyes. The little white sun dress and white hat that covered her jet black hair wasn't helping much either.

"In a few minutes sweetie, I'm just looking for something as a souvenir." Her mother said sweetly as she picked up a couple of crystal blue trinkets. The young princess was really starting to get impatient knowing her mother was going to take her time as usual so she decided to play with her Artemis ball.

While she ran around with her favorite toy, a strong gust of wind came out of nowhere and blew her little white hat off.

"Oh no, my hat!" She started to chase after it, running right out of her mother's sight.

The gust blew the young princess's hat nearly to the other side of the city before catching it. "Finally, I got you. Thought you'd get away from me" She said rather smugly as she put the hat back on.

She turned around and seen that her mother was nowhere to be seen and neither where the vendors. She was now surrounded what she assumed to be houses considering they were made of dirt and clay

"MOMMY?" she asked a bit frightened while walking in the direction she thought she may have come. She didn't make it far before she tripped into the sand, and started crying. "Where are you, mommy?"

Scared and feeling alone, she tried to hold in her emotions for fear of unleashing the energy within her. Her mother had told her to be careful when it came to controlling her powers. Like her older sister, she was a strong energy source, which consequently, had enemies always lurking in the shadows just waiting for her to give away her location.

Just when she thought she wouldn't be able to hold it in anymore, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She jumped.

"What's wrong little girl?" A boy, who looked about 3 or 4 years older than her, asked. "I lost *sniff* my mother and I don't know *sniff* where I am" she said with tears began to stream down her cheeks.

"Hey, don't cry. I and my sister can help you find your mom." She looked into his violet eyes as he held out his hand and helped her up. He gave her a smile.

"My name is Marik Ishtar, what's yours?" she returned a smile and wiping the rest of her tears off her face. "I'm Princess Miyu, of Crystal Tokyo" She introduced herself like her mother and father had always taught her to do. Marik gave a shocked expression as he just now noticed the royal marking upon her head. He had read many stories on the royal family, but how great is his luck that he would meet one of the members on his first day outside of his underground home. He shook the initial shock away and introduced her to his sister, Ishizu, who looked like she was about 16.

"Where did you last see your mother?" Ishizu asked. She looked around and thought for a second, "We were around a bunch of vendors.." she looked down as tears whelped up in her eyes.

"Don't worry your highness, we'll find her. Besides you're much to pretty to be crying" Marik said wiping away the falling tears. His words not only made her feel better, but they made her face feel hot as well as she smiled shyly at him and mumbled "Thank you"

"We better get going" Ishizu saidg worried that if she doesn't find them mom soon that they will get in trouble with their father. The 3 of them started walking towards the vendors and her family.

The sun was beating down on her and she was starting to get dizzy. Miyu almost passed out but Marik caught her just in time.

"Princess, are you ok?" He asked looking very worried.

"It's the sun, I feel like it's right on my back. I'm not used to all this heat" she was practically breathless.

"Why don't you get on my back and I'll carry you the rest of the way" Marik asked looking extremely worried. "Um...ok." she said and got on his back as they continued.

Miyu felt her stomach flutter as Marik carried her. She had noticed earlier that he had the most gorgeous eyes she has ever seen on any person. She wanted to tell him.

"Marik, um.. I just wanted to, um, tell you that you have very pretty eyes." she said with as blush appeared across her face. Marik was blushing too, but before he could respond, they heard someone call her name.

"Miyu, there you are I've been looking all over for you" it was her sister, Rini, who looked to be around 15 years old. She jumped off Marik's back and ran into her sister's arms.

"Oh, Rini I thought I'd never see you again!" she said tears of joy streaming down your face. "Mom, Dad, I found her." Rini shouted to where their parents were.

"My baby, oh my poor little girl, I thought the enemy had got a hold of you" her mom was squeezing her to death. "Mommy, I..can't..breath." she said hardly speaking. She let her go and apologized.

Then Miyu was swept off her feet by her father. "There's Daddy's girl. Where did you disappear to? You had as extremely worried" Her father stated.

Miyu told her family what happened, and when she came to Marik and Ishizu, she stopped and turned around to see them still standing there. Her parents thanked them for helping their little girl and told them that if they were to need anything to just ask. They bowed to her parents respectfully and said, "it was our pleasure to help such a sweet young lady." Ishizu said with a warm smile "We must take our leave now" They turned and started to head home

"Marik, wait." Miyu shouted for them and jumped out of her dad's arms and ran to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you so much, I really hope we see each other again." she said with a sweet smile. "You're welcome princess and I hope we meet again too."

"You can just call me Miyu" She smiled as she looked away shyly. He smirked and kissed her hand "Good bye, Miyu" He said before heading off.

She ran back into her father's arms as they all headed back to the suit they were staying in to pack up and head back home to Crystal Tokyo. "I see you found yourself a boyfriend" Rini teased. Miyu gave her a glare and stuck out her tongue

"Stop teasing your sister, Rini, I believe she's had a hard enough day" Their dad chastised her and Miyu mad a face at her sister which of course was returned.

On their way home, she fell asleep in her father's arms but not before thinking 'I hope me and Marik do get to see each other again.'

**ALRIGHTY THIS IS THE FIRST CHAPTER. IF YOU READ MY OTHER STORY THEN YOU MIGHT RECOGNIZE IT. WELL I LOVED HOW I HAD MY OC AND MARIK MEET SO I KEPT THIS SCENE BUT I DID REVISE IT. OK THE 2ND CHAPTER WILL PROBABLY BE UP LATER TODAY AS WELL SO BE ON THE LOOK OUT**


	2. Chapter 2

**OK EVERYONE, HERE IS CHAPTER 2. PLEASE R&R**

**CH. 2: Dressed for the Occassion**

Their breaths were ragged as they ran through the city using their many acrobatic skills to aid them as they jumped from building to building, getting closer to their destination. The youngest one trailed behind the rest of the group but held their own. After reaching their destination, the group stopped and waited for the youngest, not to forget to mention the smallest, to reach it as well.

"Come on Earth, why are you always the last one to get here" A girl with crystal blue hair that fell just past her shoulders and who was also wearing a sailor scout uniform.

"I can't help it! My short legs can only take me so fast" The one called Earth retorted with a huge huff as she fell back on her butt. "Besides, I'm new to this. You all have been training for many years. I've only been training for several months"

She removed her brooch with a slight jerk and a small glow surrounded her body as she was turned back into her ordinary self.

"Well, Miyu, if you wouldn't be so stubborn you could've begun you're training with us." The same blue haired girl said as she too transformed back into her ordinary self.

"Come on, Yuki, give her a break. She's trying" a girl with long raven hair said. "Besides, she's doing much better than we were when we all first started. She smiled as she and the rest of the girls transformed into their ordinary selves as well.

"Thank you Akari" Miyu smiled back as she looked up at her friends and future scouts.

The girl with long raven hair was Akari, heiress to the planet Mars. Her long jet black hair was just like her mother's as well as her beauty. You could almost say she was a spitting image of her mother except her deep red eyes. Then there was Yuki, heiress to Mercury. Everyone knew how she and her mother were complete polar opposites when it came to personality but the brains were all still there. Her icy blue hair was always kept in a neat bob, just a bit longer than her mother's. Of course, there was Aiko, heiress of Venus. Her platinum blond hair stood out and contrasted with her brown eyes. She was usually humble but just as ditzy as her mother. Last but not least was Midori, heiress of Jupiter. Like her mother she was tall but she had deep purple hair that was in a boy cut. She's not only the strongest but the quietest as well.

"Girls, there you are." All the girls turned around to see all their mother's walking towards them. "Where have you all been? The ball starts in less than an hour." Queen Serenity spoke in a serene voice as she grabbed her daughter by the shoulders and lead her towards the palace.

"Mother, we were just training. We didn't mean to stay away so long" Miyu stated. The older scouts, who were in their civilian form, grabbed their own daughters and lead them towards the palace as well.

"you should've told us, we were worried sick" Lita spoke up but her voice was still soft.

"It wasn't our fault mother, spaghetti brains slowed us down as usual" Yuki stated with an annoyed glare at Miyu who in turn, stuck out her tongue to her.

"Ugh, you're such a brat Miyu." Yuki said before she too stuck out her tongue and the two were at it again, as usual.

"Come now, you two, we don't have time for this. This is a very important ball and this is very important to your sister, Miyu." Neo-Queen Serenity said as she and Ami separated them. "No fighting tonight." She wagged her finger.

Miyu and Yuki nodded in agreement. Everyone giggled before Mina said "I still can't believe that those two are the ones fighting. I was more so expecting it to be her and Akari." She chuckled. The older scouts and queen all joined in her laughter while their daughters just looked at them is total confusion.

Once inside they all went to their separate rooms to prepare themselves for the big night ahead of them.

****IN DOMINO, JAPAN****

The gang was all in the game shop, all dressed up in tuxedos and Tea in a fancy asymmetrical gown. Yugi took a glance at his wrist watch for the 50th time in an hour.

"Where are they, we're already going to be late. The limo arrived 20 minutes ago." He stated as he looked out the window once more.

"Maybe they couldn't make it?" Tristan stated as he tried to fix his bow tie.

Yugi sighed. "Well, we can't wait any longer." Yugi's grandpa stated.

Just as they were all bout to walk out the door, the doorbell rang. "Finally, they're here"

Yugi opened the door, "Sorry I'm late Yugi, Ishizu needed last minute help at the exhibit so she won't be going." The platinum blond Egyptian said.

"No worries, I'm sure they won't mind us being a little late" Yugi said with a bit of a worried expression.

"What's wrong? You look more nervous than I am." Marik said as he adjusted he necktie as it felt like it was choking him. Everyone started to walk outside to the limo and piled in.

"It's nothing. I just don't like to be late. Speaking of nerves though, are you sure you want to do this" Yugi said as he closed the door to the limo.

Marik nodded. "I haven't been more sure of anything." The limo began to move as they headed to Crystal Tokyo.

"I just hope she remembers me."

**OK PLEASE R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY GUYS! HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER. ALSO FOR THOSE THAT ARE WAITING FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER FOR MY OTHER STORY "A CHILD WITH SESSHOMARU" I'M STILL WORKING ON IT BUT I WANT TO GET THIS STORY REALLY GOING SO THAT I DONT LOSE WHAT I WANT TO HAPPEN. ILL UPDATE THE OTHER STORE BEFORE TOO LONG. WELL, ENJOY THE CHAPTER**

**Ch. 3: Long Tme, No See**

Miyu was just finishing getting dressed as the first guests were arriving. She had on the traditional white Moon Kingdom dress, which flowed around her, giving her an elegant look. Her hairdresser had just finished putting some loose curls at the end of her odango-styled hair before placing gold bows around them. Miyu gave a small huff, annoyed that she added the bows.

"Cheer up, Little Miss," A name everyone called her, "I know you hate the bows, but they really bring out you're crystal blue eyes," Miyu only rolled her eyes and and let out another huff before standing.

"You know exactly why I don't like these bows, Michigo," she began pulling the bows out, "They are too childish." She threw them in the trash, earning a sigh from Michigo.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "Come in" It was Rini.

"Miyu, are you ready yet?" She did not wear the traditional dress, for this was a special occasion especially for her which allowed her to wear a more elegant and elaborate ball gown.

"Yes, sister, I'm ready"

"Good. Majority of the guests is here and there's a surprise for you downstairs." She winked with a mischievous smile.

"What is it? And I thought this ball is for you to announce your engagement to Helios?" Rini grabbed Miyu's hand as they walked to the ballroom together leaving Michigo alone in the room.

"It is, but there are a few guests that are especially here for you."

Miyu raised an eyebrow. Who could be here to see her? The only people she was ever around were her family and friends, the future scouts.

"Besides, Mom and Dad want you to walk in before me and Helios are presented which is about to happen so we have to move it." Rini said as she dragged her younger sister behind her.

"ATTENTION GUESTS! PRESENTING, THE YOUNGEST OF THE ROYAL FAMILY, PRINCESS MIYU OF CRYSTAL TOKYO!"

All the guests turned towards the stairs as Miyu began her graceful decent down. As she got to the bottom, she was greeted by her parents, to whom she curtsied to as they both gently nodded their heads in acknowledgement. When she straightened, she took her place beside her mother and father as the announcer began again.

"PRESENTING, THE HEIRESS TO THE CROWN OF CRYSTAL TOKYO, PRINCESS SERENITY AND HER FUTURE HUSBAND, SIR HILIOS!"

Once more, everyone looked towards the stairs as Rini and Helios began their decent down, arms linked.

At the bottom the two bowed to her parents as well as Miyu and the bows were returned. After all formalities were taken care of, the orchestra began to play music and everyone began dancing.

"Now, who's here to see me?" She looked at her parents. Rini rolled her eyes as her parents sighed. She was always outspoken and only held her tongue during the greetings and formality at the beginning of the balls and ceremonies but once that was over she was back to the real her.

"Ugh-errm"

Miyu turned around at the sound of someone clearing their throat behind her. It was Yugi.

"AHHHHHHH! BIG COUSIN!" She wailed, grabbing the attention of some of the other guests.

She wrapped her arms around him giving him a big hug. She was only a couple inches taller than him. Yugi laughed and hugged her back.

"It's good to see you too, Miyu. You remember my friends Joey, Tea, Tristan and Bakura" He said as he turned towards them.

"Of course I do! How have you all been" She said with an excited smile.

They all bowed to her, "We all have been great, Your Highness" Tea said. Miyu waved her hand off.

"No need for formalities, Tea, any friend of my favorite cousin is a friend of mine" She said. They all smiled at her in acknowledgement. Miyu looked around and around, "Where's Grandpa Moto?"

"He went to the bathroom. He should be back any minute" Yugi said and she nodded.

"So, Miyu, are you ready for your surprise?" Yugi said.

"Huh? You mean you're not my surprise?" She said in bewilderment. Yugi shook his head.

"Nope, you're surprise it out on the balcony" He pointed to the right. She nodded and walked towards it. She walked through the double doors and stepped outside, with Yugi and his friends right behind her. She looked around and saw nothing. Was this a joke?

"Very funny, Yugi, there's nothing out here." She said as she turned around with a look of frustration on her face and her hands on her hips.

"Look again" she heard a familiar yet not so familiar, voice from behind her. She turned around and she saw a very tan guy around 17 with platinum blond hair and violet eyes in a very nice suit standing there. Her eyes widened and her mouth hung open slightly. This isn't who she thought it was, is it?

"Marik?" She asked in a whisper, not believing that he was in front of her after all these years. "Is that really you?"

He smirked and walked up to her, taking her hand and placing a gentle kiss on it. "It is nice to see that you remember me, Princess." Miyu just stood there in shock that he was there. This boy had plagued her mind since that day in Egypt. She had even traveled back a couple years after in search of him so that she could thank him for his help with a special gift but he was nowhere to be found and nobody had ever heard of him. She shook her head and brought her attention back to the handsome Egyptian in front of her. She smiled widely before launching at him and giving him a hug.

"Marik it is you! I thought I'd never see you again" She laughed as did he as he embraced her hug.

"What are you doing here?" She asked as she pulled away and he held both her hands in his.

"Well, after I found out that Yugi was related to you I just had to ask him to bring me along on his next visit."

"Beg is more like it" Joey spoke up earning a small glare from Marik.

Miyu giggled and turned towards Yugi and the gang. "I guess it's a small world after all" She smiled, feeling giddy.

She linked her arm into Marik's. "Come on, I'm sure my parents would love to see you again." He nodded as they walked arm and arm to the dance floor where they were.

"Mom. Daddy," They both stopped dancing and looked at her. "You remember Marik, the young boy that helped me all those years ago." Marik bowed.

"Ah, yes. The young man from Egypt, nice to see you are doing well" The King spoke and held out his hand to shake Marik's.

"It's almost impossible to forget you." The Queen began, "Miyu has been talking about…"

"Hey look there's Grandpa Moto. Got to go now" Miyu grabbed Marik and pulled him away from her parents just in time. Her mother laughed, "She takes so much after you" Endymion spoke as he grabbed her hand and kissed it. She blushed before they once again began to dance with grace.


End file.
